Caged
by countrypanther14
Summary: When the team's called to Nebraska to help find a missing teen, they find that this unsub's treating his previous victims as wild animals. Rated just to be safe. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**First Criminal Minds fic, R&R please. And be nice because this is out of my element, despite the fact that I am a diehard fan for this show.**

* * *

><p>The two teens panted as they ran through the woods, one of them, a female carrying a small child on her back.<p>

"Keep running." she panted.

The second teen, a male, ran close beside her, looking over his shoulder as two older men ran after them.

"Sky, they're gaining on us."

"Keep running." she panted again. They ran, the male still looking over his shoulder as the two men got closer, and closer.

When they got to an old river bed, they stopped and looked behind them, the men were only a few feet away.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I didn't think that far ahead." the female teen said. "But here's an idea, let's get out of here." she slid down the sloping hill that lead into the river bed, holding the child close to her. until she hit a rock and tumbled the rest of the way down, her leg breaking as she protected the child, who was sleeping this whole time.

"Sky!" the male teen shouted, sliding down to the girl.

"What's going on?" the child asked, her voice filled with sleep. The child's blue eyes looked around the river bed as she looked down at the two teens. "Where's my mommy?"

"We'll take you to her in a minute sweetie." the male teen said, pressing his hand against the girl's leg.

"Nasir, just forget about it." the female teen said. "Protecting Alison is more important, you two have to go, now."

"Sky..."

"Now." she said. "Go!"

Nasir stood up and scooped Alison into his arms as he ran up the other side of the river bed and into the woods there.

"We forgot Ms. Sky." Alison said.

"I know, she'll catch up to us soon." Nasir said.

But that was when the gunshot rangout.

* * *

><p><strong>And I have to end this with a cliffhanger. R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R&R.**

* * *

><p>Nasir didn't know how much longer he could run, especially since Alison was once again asleep in his arms. <em>How did Sky run with her on her back? <em>he thought as he slowed down to catch his breath.

Nasir had known Sky for more than a year, they worked together. But he knew that Sky was physically weak because she was too lazy to exercise, but for her to carry Alison, it was strange. When he heard cars, he ran straight for the sound and pulled one over.

"Jesus," the driver gasped. "Are you okay kid?"

"I need you...to help me." he panted.

* * *

><p>"What do we got Garcia?" Hotch asked as he and the rest of the team entered the conference room.<p>

"Three days ago, two teens and one child her taken from their homes in Nebraska." Garcia said, clicking the remote and popping up three pictures: one was of a teenage girl with a long brown pony-tail and matching eyes covered by wire framed glasses. The other was of an African American male with black hair and eyes, and the thrd was of a child, around four years old with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Any connection?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Skyer Jones and Nasir Mekkai both help run a preschool near their high school." she said, zooming in on the two teens, "Alison Hawkins was one of the children that attended."

"Did the police do anything about it?" Rossi asked.

"They did for Alison, but for Sky and Nasir, they assumed they ran off. Apparently Skyler has a bad habit for being in the wrong place, wrong time."

"Okay, but why are we hearing about this now?" Alex asked.

"Because two hours ago, Nasir was taken to a local police station with Alison. Skyler is still MIA."

"We can't afford to waste anymore time." Hotch said. "Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

><p>Sky winced as she tied pieces of an old, dirty T-shirt around her leg, blood staining the strips of beige fabric scarlet.<p>

"Are you okay?" a voice asked as Sky tried to tie strips of the shirt to her bleeding shoulder.

"Just a flesh wound." she lied. "I'll be fine."

"I hope that black guy and little girl got away."

"They did." she said. "And Nasir is African-American."

"What's the difference?" the voice asked.

"Nothing, I just prefer to treat him with some form of respect." She winced again as she tried to tie the strips tighter to her shoulder.

The voice laughed and banged against the wall of her cage. "It's a shame that happened to your leg."

Sky bent down to stretch her back and saw a girl her age with brown hair and blue eyes. "What are they going to do to us?"

"More like what they're going to do to you." the girl said. "They treat us like animals, the only food we'll get is the stuff they throw at us, that includes water."

"But what's so different about me?" Sky asked. "What will they do to me that's different?"

"They'll kill you for escaping. Then they'll go after your friend and that little girl." the girl said. "Like I said, it's a shame. That little girl, what was her name? Ally? She's going to die, even after you promised to protect her."

"That's why I trusted Nasir." she said. "We work together, he knows to protect her."

"For now." the girl said. "But you do remember that they have no food, water, or shelter. They'll die before they get help."

"I don't believe that." Sky said. "Trust me, I have a habit of getting myself into trouble, just as much as Nasir can find help fast."

"Believe what you want." the girl said. "But you also forget, that by the time that the police find us, we'll be on our way to a different state."

"What's your name?" Sky asked.

"Jessica."

"I'm Sky." she said. "What is this place?"

"Some sicko's traveling circus." Jessica said. "And we're the act." She pulled her restraint lower down her arm and showed Sky the self inflicted cuts on her wrist. "I did that trying to escape." She rolled up her pant leg and showed the crimson stained bandages on her calf, "And that's what they did to me afterwords, cut me deeper."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No, they killed the people that were here before, said they were stealing the food. They shot them in the head. And the only others were your friends."

"Damn it." Sky hissed, her broken bone threatening to punch through the skin. "W-Why? Why did they take Ally if there are no other children here?"

"There was going to be." Jessica said. "One of the people they killed before was pregnant, but killing her also killed her baby."

"Jessica, you keep saying they." Sky said. "Is there more than one?"

"Yeah, one drives the truck." she said, banging on the wall. "And the other is the one that takes care of us. He's nicer."

"He's scared." Sky said. " Odds are, there's a dominate partner that orders him around."

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked.

"If he was as nice as you say, he would've let us go by now." Sky said, turning so she still kept eye contact with Jessica and propped her leg up on her balled up sweatshirt. "Besides, if there are two people those are the best odds."

"True." she said as the truck lurched forward. "We're stopping."

"Is that bad?" Sky asked.

"Depends." Jessica said. The door opened as someone walked into the truck and took Jessica.

"No!" Sky yelled, standing on her injured leg. "Leave her alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>What is it with me and the cliffhangers? *sighs* R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
